


A Long Day Before Yule

by BakerStTardis (Sokashi)



Series: Hobbit Advent [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sokashi/pseuds/BakerStTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Seven of the Hobbit Advent. The prompt was wrapping paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day Before Yule

Thorin pushed opened the door only to have it quickly shut in his face. He blinked in surprise and glanced back to find the guards studiously NOT looking at him. Straightening a little, he knocked once and tried not to scowl. "Bilbo? It's Thorin." He called expectantly.

"Well, you can't come in." Bilbo yelled back, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

This time Thorin was the one not looking at the guards. "It may have escaped your notice, Bilbo, but you're inside my mountain. I think I can come and go as I please."

"Then go." Bilbo replied. "You've got a whole mountain to glare at and I'm wrapping presents."

Thorin blinked a couple of times, just processing. Yes, Bilbo tended to be a rather regular surprise, but it usually didn't leave Thorin shut out of his own living spaces. "Bilbo..." He growled a little, in warning.

"Thorin." Bilbo warned back. There was a shuffle and a hurried series of thumps inside. Rather alarming sounds when a hobbit was supposed to be doing something so...domestic.

"Just hide my presents and let me in." He said in an effort to be reasonable.

"No. You'll see everyone else's." Bilbo replied stubbornly.

Thorin took a breath, held it, and tried not to get mad. "I can keep a secret." The door didn't seem to muffle Bilbo's snort a bit. Thorin glared. "I've had a long day and I'm coming inside." He announced and pushed the door opened again, holding his hand against it so Bilbo couldn't shove it shut. The guards thankfully stayed outside, they'd seen enough of Bilbo and Thorin squabbling, and from the look on Bilbo's face he was in for some more. Thorin shut the door behind him and glanced around in surprise. The room was covered in bits of wrapping paper. He wasn't sure what Bilbo was worried about because he couldn't see anything but crumpled paper and unraveled ribbon. It covered the floor, the furniture. There was even some smoldering near the fireplace. Bilbo spotted it and scowled, but he was blushing as he moved to stomp it out. That at least explained the weird noises. 

Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. "I was going to just sit and stay out of your way, but..." 

"Shut up." Bilbo snapped and grabbed a handful of wrapping paper.

Thorin resisted the urge to smile at his grumpiness and instead put a hand to Bilbo's shoulder. "Bilbo, what is going on in here?"

Bilbo's lip formed into a reluctant pout. "I- can't wrap presents." He admitted, his voice low. Thorin started to laugh but at Bilbo's sharp look stopped. "This is serious, Thorin. I'm a hobbit. We're good at these sorts of things. I-I used to help my mother. They'd be perfect. And the ribbons would be in little curls and bows...I just can't seem to get it right now." He sighed a little dramatically Thorin thought, but what was important to hobbits wasn't necessarily important to dwarves. Look at how Bilbo treated treasure. So instead of just comforting Bilbo and telling him they'd look fine, or telling him how much none of the dwarves would care what the outside of a present, Thorin squeezed his friend's shoulder and gave Bilbo a smile.

"Why don't we clean up a bit and see if the two of us can figure it out?"

Bilbo looked a little surprised, then pleased, and grinned back.


End file.
